An Evening At Malachite's
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: Weiss is dragged to a strip-club at the behest of Yang and Ruby, and what awaits her is a night full of lust, craving, and an unexpected meeting. Monochrome, Baked Alaska, and Falling Petals! Stripper!Blake makes her appearance.
1. Malachite's Star Player

Darkened and smoky, the atmosphere was as scandalous as it was sensual. Provocative RnB and dance music filled the building with an arousing tone that slowly plucked away every shred of decency the guests had the longer the night went on. In the area next to the entrance of the club, a generous bar provided drinks and seats to its patrons, filled to the brim with paying customers and less-than-forthright prowlers. Soft clinks and occasional pouring could be heard from the countertop, the sliding of glasses and idle chatter filling the space with a lively air. Even closer to the entrance which was screened with beads that obstructed prying eyes, an emcee booth rose up above the ground floor, giving him sight and control over the rest of the room. His booming voice could be heard every so often, in equal intervals, introducing the main attractions of the club as they start their routine.

Deeper into the cavern of the successful establishment laid a large stage, black marble flooring and one illustrious silver pole jutting from the ground to the intricately designed ceiling. Along the outer ridge of the stage covered one large pastel neon light fixture that changed color according to the music, which additionally dyed the pale drinks that lined the mini-ledge that protruded from the stage. Those sitting around the stage may place their beverages and their fanned-out wad of one-dollar bills on this ledge without worry. All of these seats were filled, with people as well as anticipation, no shortage of guests seated at the tables that spread across the rest of the club, either.

Tonight, it was a full house at Malachite's Gentlemen's Club.

Among three of the seats directly in front of the stage, three young women sat, an exceptional amount of dollar bills in front of the blonde and brunette, and absolutely nothing in front of the girl with the snowy white hair.

She sat with one leg propped over the other, her hands folded neatly in her lap, her silver scarf fashioned around her neck over her white coat and under her off-centered pony-tail. Black tights covered her thin legs, and silver suede ankle boots finished off the outfit.

Her eyes shifting from corner to corner of the room, studying the faces of each patron as if to ask them, 'are you really enjoying all of this?' Weiss Schnee sat in her seat, and growled out a self-directed dig, "I can't _believe_ Yang got me to come to a strip club."

Overhearing what probably meant to be a thought, the blonde on her left reached across her sister and slapped her thigh lightly, "Awww, you know you love it here, Weiss! And it's not like you _had_ to come."

Weiss shot a glare at her, "You practically dragged me out of my house, Yang! Of course I had to come! And I couldn't let you take Ruby to such an unseemly place by herself."

Ruby, who was stuck in between the argument, placed her hands on both of their knees in an attempt to calm them both down, "Guys, it's okay, we're all here now, let's just have a good time!"

Weiss turned to Ruby, "You seem rather… okay, with all of…" Weiss motioned her hand around the stage in front of her, "this. I thought you'd be more reserved in the face of female nudity."

"Heh, I guess it is a little embarrassing, but it's actually sort of fun here? I dunno, and all the girls are really pretty and I really like giving them tips! They're really funny, too," Ruby assured Weiss, confusing her all the more.

"Wh—…. Funny? How do you know they're 'funny'?" Weiss asked, using air-quotes.

"Sometimes when they come over to me, they make jokes or sing along to the music! It's pretty cool."

Weiss simply stared at the girl, mouth slightly agape. "Okay. Well. Clearly I couldn't save you from the lecherous influence of your sister, and I am sorry for that."

"Hey!" Yang snapped playfully, throwing a stack of dollar-bills at Weiss' lap, "Ruby is fine. Now loosen up a bit, princess, you're seriously bringin' me down here!" At that, Yang whooped and tossed a few ones on stage while one of the dancers was arched in mid-air on the pole.

After relishing the displeased look on Weiss' face, Yang pulled over one of the server girls and ordered a few drinks. "Hey there, sweetie," the server giggled as Yang pulled her closer by the waist, "can I get a vodka with pineapple, a Long Island Iced Tea for my sister, and a Sex-on-the-beach for short, pale and grumpy over there?" She thumbed to Weiss, and the server nodded quickly as she went to retrieve the beverages. "Thaaaank youuuu!" She yelled after the girl.

The server soon returned with the drinks, and Yang gave her a hefty tip for her troubles. She slid the drinks to the right, starting with Weiss' and Ruby's, setting her drink on the ledge last.

Weiss inspected the drink and sniffed, "What is this? Why did you get me a drink?"

The blonde looked at her with a grin, "I got you a drink because you're being such a hard-ass, and _that's _a Sex-on-the-beach."

"A what in the _where_ now?!"

"Just shut up and drink it, it's good!"

Ruby giggled at the antics, picking up her own drink and taking a sip, "Thanks Yang, hehe."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the two, wondering how she could be such good friends with a pair of absolute imbeciles. She eyed the drink, which was a cute light orange color, with an orange slice stuck on the edge. Weiss took the drink and sipped gingerly, almost as if she were testing it for poison.

'_Oh. It's.. good.'_

She decided that the drink was well-prepared and tasteful. Because it wouldn't have been, if _she _hadn't decided it was. It tasted like a mix between peach, pineapple and cranberry, the tartness something Weiss quite enjoyed. Taking a slightly larger sip, she set the drink down on the ledge and turned to the sisters once more.

"So when, may I ask, will the amazing shows begin?"

Yang was first to answer, Ruby being too entranced by a woman sliding down the pole. She had dark hair and wore alluring red lingerie; Yang took a mental note of her sister's tastes. "The shows are happening, Weiss, right now. You just gotta.. choose a girl you really like, and tip her. It's easy. Like, I reeeeally don't know how to explain this to you any clearer, give in to your sexual urges, girl!"

"I-I do not—I would not have such urges in an establishment such as this one, I'm better than that," Weiss spat, a slight blush lining her cheeks.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, killjoy. I'm just sayin' that these ladies are real pretty, and you're only human," Yang leaned back in her chair and took another sip of vodka.

Just then, the lights suddenly dimmed, to a low even lower than they already were, and the chatter hushed as the emcee began another announcement.

"Alllllright ladies and gentlemen, it's that time you've all been waiting for. We here at Malachite's strive to give you the absolute best service when it comes to dancing, and this little prowler is no exception! Our star for the night will leave you sweating, moaning, and grasping for more!"

Weiss leaned over and whispered to Ruby, "Isn't it a little rude to put the spotlight on one person? I mean, aren't these girls supposed to make their own fans?"

"Weiss, hush!" Ruby lightly chastised, wanting to hear the rest of the announcement. Weiss simply sat back in her seat.

The emcee finally ended his long introduction, "Give it up for Blake, everybody."

The surprisingly tame ending gave way to loud whoops and hollers, people scooting their chairs closer to the stage, ready to be engrossed in whatever it was that came next.

Weiss looked around the room, clearly oblivious to this godly show everyone's so excited about, but cast her eyes to the stage as a girl stepped up to it. RnB music came back on, its suggestive nature matching the intense atmosphere of the room.

A small spotlight was cast on the pole, so the girl was but a shadowy figure in the darkness, but before Weiss could get a good look at her face, she hopped onto the pole with a physical prowess that impressed even the heiress. She climbed and climbed, up that pole slowly and with ease, her strong thighs holding the metallic surface while her arms lifted her body almost twenty feet in the air, so close to the ceiling, the dancer could probably reach it if she tried. The spotlight didn't move with her, but for good reason. The dancer shifted her position so that she was upside down, but still parallel with the pole, her thighs somehow holding on by themselves. She let her arms run over her own body as she slowly slid down into the spotlight, her face finally able to be seen by the crowd.

Weiss' heart almost stopped.

She stared at the girl's face, hoping to burn it into her memory before she slipped out of the light again, but the spotlight was shut off and the room was brought back up to its former level of light, much to Weiss' relief.

'_She's.. she's gorgeous…'_

The girl had a pale complexion, but almost ghostly so, her white skin contrasting with her raven hair. She had amber eyes full of mischief, and they looked as if they could gaze right into your very soul. Her body was, of course, toned and sleek, perfect proportions in all the right places, and it was barely covered in black lace lingerie. But there was something else about her. Something that the other dancers Weiss had seen lacked. She couldn't quite determine what it was, but she supposed that's what being mysterious was all about. Her movements, while intricate, seemed practiced and just too good. It was as if dancing on this pole was as mundane as washing the dishes.

Weiss tightened her crossed legs and squeezed her fists in her lap. It was all the heiress could do to try and hold her composure, which was slowly breaking at the sight of the dazzling beauty.

Unfortunately for her, Yang had already taken notice of Weiss' peculiar actions and simply smiled as she enjoyed the rest of the show.

Blake worked the pole in a splendid display of sensuality and grace, arching her back backwards and getting a good look at the crowd. Finally, she bent backwards completely to grab hold of the pole, and released the pole from her thighs in one controlled motion, her high heels landing on the floor with two small clacks in succession. She started her groundwork routine, stretching out on all fours, almost like a cat, those bright eyes seen under darkened eyeshadow. More whistles and whoops, and plenty of dollar bills, and even fives at that point were being thrown at the girl, who simply smirked and rolled onto her back, lifting her leg in the air so the audience could get a good view.

Even Yang and Ruby couldn't resist letting out a few appreciative calls and tossing a few bills up there. Weiss saw this and her eyes flicked back to the stack of ones Yang tossed at her early, which she'd promptly set back on the ledge, next to Ruby's drink. Weiss looked back to the stage where Blake had been dancing, her intimate display of her body getting quite a rise out of the audience, who wanted nothing more but to drink her in.

Weiss resisted. Oh, boy, did she resist so badly. But, letting all rationality slip away, she reached for a single dollar bill and slowly set it on the stage, pushing it forward a couple of inches with the tips of her fingers.

'_There. I have paid my dues to this provocative business and I shall no longer be hounded by Yang.'_

During her performance, while she was on her back, Blake caught sight of the alabaster-haired girl and her oh so generous offer and flashed her teeth in a grin as she laid her arm over her eyes. Assuming her position on all fours once again, she crawled slowly over to where Weiss sat, making sure she had a full view of her chest.

Weiss swallowed, feeling a little hot under the collar at the sudden attention. _'What is she doing. Why is she coming over here?! I literally gave her one dollar, and everyone else is writing down their bank account numbers and throwing them to her! O-Oh my goodness….'_

Blake arrived at Weiss' dollar, taking the offering off the stage and slipping it into the thin band of her underwear, letting it go with a snap. She leaned off the stage, ran her fingers along Weiss' jaw and whispered into her ear, much to our heiress' dismay, "Thank you."

A fluster overcoming Weiss with full force could be seen, the heiress at a loss for words at how to reply, "You're.. you're.. w-welcome!" Blake gave her a wink and retreated back onto the stage, as her performance was now winding down.

Yang was collapsed onto the ledge laughing hysterically by now, and Ruby's mouth hung open in a half gasp half smile. She shook Weiss' knee to congratulate her, while Weiss batted her hand away, too embarrassed to look her friends in the face.

By now, Blake's performance was over. The crowd was cheering, and house rules of Malachite's said not to ask for an encore out of consideration for the other dancers, but of course.. the people want what the people want. Blake denied the request, not only because she couldn't accept, but it looked like she was fully confident she could pull plenty of tips once her turn came around again.

Yang watched the girl step off the stage, the bouncer handing her all of her earnings.

"Gonna use the bathroom, be right back!" She informed Ruby and Weiss, getting up from her seat.

"Kay," Ruby replied. She turned to Weiss, "So I take it you really liked her?"

Weiss almost spit out a little of her drink as she was taking a sip. "Liked who?"

"The dancer just now."

"I don't know what you mean. I appreciated her considerable upper body strength, and the stamina required to keep up such a physical performance for so long without so much as breaking a sweat. She's.. a very talented.. young lady," Weiss acclaimed, trying to play off the fact that she'd been taken in by the girl's performance just as much as the rest of the room.

"Oh my gosh Weiss, don't even lie! You liked her."

"I did not!"

"You _totally_ did! I saw it in your face! AND you gave her a dollar," Ruby pressed.

"Well, yes, Ruby, she's a dancer and you're supposed to tip them, are you not!? I was simply following protocol, nothing more, nothing less." The heiress would simply not give in! She'd come to the club tonight to observe, if nothing else, and there's no _way_ she could have thoroughly enjoyed a performance of this taste, even.. even if the dancer was one of the most bewitching creatures Weiss had _ever_ had the pleasure of seeing.

"Hey! I'm back," Yang announced to the two. She had a special guest in tow, however.

It was the dancer, Blake, from just moments before. She still had on her lingerie and boots, with nothing more than a sheer shawl draped over her shoulders.

Yang internally congratulated herself for hatching up this idea once she saw the look on Weiss' face, and then dropped the good news, "Weiss, you're getting a lap dance."

"I'm... WHAT?!"

She directed Blake to Weiss, pressing sixty dollars into Blake's palm. She turned to Blake for a second, "Do whatever you want with her."

Blake closed her eyes for a moment, and a small smirk appeared on her lips, "Of course."

Weiss' jaw hung open, her fingers hooked onto the edge of the seat, "I-I will do no such thing! Please, Miss.. Blake, you don't have to do this. Take any money my depraved comrade gave you and go take a break, or whatever it is you're owed."

Blake grasped Weiss' wrist and pulled the girl up from her seat and looked her in the eye, "In a place like this, women aren't owed anything." She led Weiss to the back, the heiress shooting worried glances at the sisters, silently begging them to save her. She was trying so desperately not to move her feet, but her body was moving on its own by now, and she followed Blake without many words.

* * *

'_I can't BELIEVE I'm sitting in a lap dance chair right now!'_

Our young Weiss was sitting in one of the designated rooms for lap dancing, one Blake had subsequently earned all to herself in her time at Malachite's. It was dark, but it offered enough light so that the patron could properly see the dancer's features. The same RnB music was playing in this room as the main club, and there was no camera, which was both a Godsend and an invitation for trouble, but Malachite's was pretty good on keeping grubby hands off their dancers. From time to time, the women decided that some people were fine getting in a few feels, so long as they didn't go overboard. Normally, however, touching was supposed to be restricted. Blake didn't use this room often, mostly because she always made a point to leave the stage quickly before anyone had caught up to her and asked for a dance. Yang was a special case, she must have had, like, a homing device lodged in her skull, because Yang found Blake with little trouble and politely asked her to entertain the "annoying little princess in white."

Weiss had both heels on the ground, and her wrists in her lap. She eyed Blake setting down her belongings on a table to the right, "You don't have to do this. You can just say you did, and I can sit here for a few minutes," is what she said, but in truth, her heart was pounding in anticipation.

Blake shed the shawl she was wearing earlier and looked at Weiss, "I wouldn't want to waste your friend's money. She gave me quite the payment.. we could be here all night, if you wanted," she walked at a painstakingly slow pace over to Weiss, running her hands up her stomach, chest and neck, "Are you saying you _don't_ want a dance from me?"

Weiss' flustered face was no secret, the girl having trouble finding the words she needed, "I just, see, I don't know how these things really work, and so.." Her sentence trailed off as Blake climbed on top of Weiss, one heel on the ground to support herself. Her other thigh was already trapping Weiss to her seat, her arms coming up to grab either side of the chair. "S-So, I, uh.. wouldn't know how to.. respond to your s-services."

Blake let out a small chuckle, bringing herself to Weiss' ear and whispering, "Just relax.. You really are a turn-off when you talk that much."

Weiss promptly shut up as Blake ground herself into the heiress' small body, a few incomprehensible noises could be heard from Weiss after that. Blake began her work, moving her body with flow and grace at the beat of the tune. It was a mostly silent dance, with Weiss letting out some silly whimper here and there, so Blake tried to make small talk.

"So what do you do for a living, princess?" Blake asked from over her shoulder, her back pressed to Weiss' chest, her hand grazing Weiss' jawline.

Weiss, who still had her hands relatively pinned to her sides, answered her to the best of her ability without squeaking, "I.. go to university, but I work with my f-father at his business."

"Mmm," an approving sound coming from the dancer, "Very nice."

Blake switched positions again, facing Weiss once more, both legs pinning the heiress to her seat. She rolled her mid-section over and over in rhythm with the music, trying to get Weiss to look at her body instead, but while she did occasionally glance at her chest and stomach, apparently she had a hard time extracting herself from Blake's eyes. She was flattered, but very unused to the more virginal attention she was getting from the girl.

Blake gained a mischievous tint in her eye as she thought of something, "Your friend didn't mention if you wanted a _topless_ dance."

Weiss jolted in her seat, surprisingly even Blake for a second, "No, no that's okay! I'm sure she didn't want me to have one of those," she turned her head to the side, unable to fight the blush on her cheeks.

"But do _you _want one?" Blake took this opportunity to flick one of her bra straps off her shoulder, hoping to tease Weiss even more.

'_I'm.. I'm going to KILL Yang, holy mother of—'_

"A-As incredible as your body is, I-I don't.. Please don't. I don't want you to have to do that for someone as unwilling as I am," God, did it take all her willpower to say that.

"Oh, you're not unwilling. You just don't know how to handle a woman's body," Blake corrected, fully confident in her suggestion.

Blake continued her dance, but this time she took one of Weiss' hands from the chair and placed it on her own shoulder, running it down her chest, stomach, all the way down across her thighs.

'_Oh, oh my god, this isn't—'_

Reality punched her thoughts out as Blake continued to play with her, her hand over Weiss', moving it hand beneath her underwear band and squeezing her left buttcheek.

'_WOW. Oh, yep, that's. That's a nice.. feeling, right there. Yep.' _"I-I'm sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to, you just—"

"Hey, calm down!" Blake laughed, incredibly amused by the girl's innocence, "I'm the one that did that, you didn't do anything wrong. Here, just.. just kind of go with it." Blake removed Weiss' hand from her behind and let it go, placing both hands on the sides of the chair once again.

Weiss didn't know what to do. She was just a simple girl, trying to live a simple life, and this flexible temptress was grinding her crotch into her lap... I mean, what's a girl to do when you've got palms full of ass and a face full of breasts? Weiss sat for a few moments more, Blake still working away to the music. She looked like she was having fun though, her motions weren't forced like they'd seemed on the pole, instead enjoying the sound of the music as she swayed and motioned her body. Weiss hesitantly placed her hand on the small of Blake's back, wondering if that was enough.

'_Oh lord, please give me strength…..' _"Is this okay? Aren't there rules against.. touching?" Weiss asked, her face full of apprehension and excitement at the same time.

"Don't worry about it. _We_ decide who may lay their hands on us," Blake said with a voice of assurance.

There were several more awkward moments of Blake servicing Weiss in the best way possible, and Weiss being a nerd and placing her hands on Blake's waist, hips, and not many other places after that. The music eventually changed, and after having a grand total of two full lap dances, the color of Weiss' face said that it was time for her to go. Blake reluctantly let her up from the seat, holding her hand while she fixed her coat and hair. She led Weiss out of the room and back out into the club.

Turning back to look at her most gracious patron, Blake smiled, "You should come visit me again sometime."

Weiss answered, despite not having decided whether or not she should _ever_ be allowed in this club again, "I'll, um.. think about it. Thank you. For, you know, the dances. They were pleasant.. You were pleasant, and talented, and informative. Thank you. Again." Oh, Weiss. You're embarrassing yourself.

Weiss was met with nothing more than another small smile, and the soft graze of Blake's fingers as she let Weiss retreat back to Ruby and Yang, who were still sitting in the same two seats as earlier.

Blake folded her arms on her to her chest and sighed. _'It's a shame. A girl like that will never come back to a place like this again… Weiss, her friend said her name was?'_

Blake strolled to the break room as she remembered the bashful, high-pitched, innocent little daddy's girl.

* * *

Weiss sighed loudly as she pulled up her previous seat, Ruby and Yang at the ready to fire questions at her. Yang had some news for her first, though.

"Weiss, guess what! _This_ one got a lap dance, too," Yang playfully punched Ruby's shoulder.

"Did you really?" Weiss' voice was actually full of surprise, never having guessed the plucky girl would give warrant for something like that.

Yang answered for her sister, "She _so _did! It was the girl with the red lingerie, right? What was her name? Cinder?"

Ruby twiddled her thumbs bashfully, recalling the risqué dance in her mind, "Yeah…"

"That's not all." Yang slipped a small piece of paper out from underneath Ruby's glass, "She got her number!" Yang faked sniff, wiping away an imaginary tear, "I'm so proud of my baby sister. But, seriously, Rubes, I'll be supervising those phone-calls."

"Stop it, Yang! Jeez.. Why don't you talk about _your _dance? The one with that short girl with the tri-colored hair? You were super into her when she came on," Ruby retaliated, snatching the precious paper from Yang's hands.

The blonde was taken aback by this attack, "W-We don't really have to go there. It was a nice dance…? But she like, didn't talk. At all. And she was kinda.. rough. It was unexpected," Yang's cheeks were blushing pink, "But it wasn't a bad dance, heh."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Leave it to Dumb and Dumber to fall for dancers. Let me guess: You got her number too, Yang?"

"Ahaha, you know it," she scratched the back of her head. "But enough about us, we've got questions for you, prissy! How was it? You get to see her rack?"

"No, you idiot! Why would she show them to me?"

"Because it's a strip club, Weiss. It's kind of what they do here?" She watched as Weiss grabbed the rest of her drink and downed it all in one go, eager to leave the lingering fluster behind. "Wh-whoa, Weiss, not so fast, girl! See, _that's _how you get fucked up. Don't down your drink like that, Ruby. Ever."

Ruby took Weiss' empty glass and put it next to hers, "I'll keep that in mind, sis! But really Weiss, was it nice?"

"Heh. Rhyme," Yang quipped.

"Shush! So.. Weiss?"

Weiss had her arms crossed as the two waited for her answer, wanting nothing more than to leave the club. "It was fine. She was fine. Can we go now?"

The sisters looked at each other and back to Weiss, not sure how to feel about the mixed answer.

"Uhhh. Okay! We'll go. We kinda ran out of money anyway." Yang got up from her seat, leaving three empty glasses on the ledge. "Rubes, don't forget your stuff. And don't forget McFlurry's stuff, she's already a little buzzed."

"What did you just call me?!" Weiss was up, but she was unable to stand up straight without support, and so Ruby had to lend her an arm as the trio made their way out of the club.

As they headed for the exit, after passing through the beaded entrance and entry room out to Yang's car, Ruby asked Weiss, "Do you think you'll come with us again? We're sorry if you really hated it, it's just, we thought you needed to relax a little."

Weiss was still leaning on Ruby's arm for support, getting into the backseat of a yellow Mustang Convertible, "Ruby, it's not that I hated it. Really, I didn't." She glanced once more to the entrance of Malachite's, remembering her encounter with Blake. "If.. If you decide to come here again, and _if _I'm not busy, I suppose I'll have to come and keep you two out of trouble."

"Really?! Awesome! Yang, hear that? You can come back to see Neoooo!" Ruby teased.

Yang cleared her throat loudly, starting the engine to the sports car, "All I heard was 'I want a piece of Blake's ass'."

Yang jolted forward in her seat after Weiss kicked the back of it vehemently, "Just _drive_, pervert!"

* * *

**a/n: **What can I say. I was inspired after having gone to a strip-club. Baked Alaska, Falling Petals, and Monochrome, oh my!

I was juggling the idea around in my head, and originally, Weiss was going to be the stripper, but again, it's just funnier when she's in the hot-seat.

Do y'all like it? Maybe? No? Did you all have different strip-club experiences? I need references, LOL. To be perfectly honest, I haven't decided if this one should be more than a one-shot. I think it could give way to a cute story about 3 pairs of girls that eventually get together, but. This is fine too. Thoughts?


	2. Morning After

The next few days were much less eventful for Weiss, having stayed home as part of the recovery from the night at the strip club. She thought a lot about that dastardly good-looking dancer she'd had an embarrassing run-in with, but decided that it would probably be a very, _very_ long time before she saw her again.

Monday morning proved to be a difficult one. Our heiress awoke to the sound of her alarm with a squint, tapping her phone immediately to cease the annoying noise. With a yawn followed by a displeased groan, she rose from her lying position and sat up in her bed, trying to mentally awaken.

'_Business as usual. I'm looking forward to hearing about what those two idiots got up to over the weekend.'_

It didn't take long for Weiss to ready herself for class, and her commute relatively smooth and traffic-free, which meant free of cursing for most of the drive to campus. She never liked Mondays, most students came only to see if they could get away with skipping another week. Parking was never worse, to be quite honest.

After snatching a spot quickly, Weiss was quite pleased with herself as she strode to class, preparing to be even earlier than she'd planned. Her morning class would be General Biology, and she had the pleasure—sometimes pleasure, anyhow—of sharing that morning class with one Ruby and Yang.

Pushing the door to the lecture hall open, she was greeted by a pleasant quiet… That is, until she was noticed.

"Weiss! Weiss, c'mere!" Yang shouted from across the hall. The girl could have _whispered_ and Weiss would have heard it. Why she had to shout when nobody else was making noise was just.. beyond her.

Rolling her eyes and sighing, a tell-tale sign that Weiss was delighted, she brought herself to the pair and sat down in a chair near theirs, "What is it?"

Ruby took the liberty of moving to the chair right next to Weiss, "Well, you see, we kinda…" Ruby pushed her index fingers together, "Uh.. Yang?"

Weiss looked to Yang, who simply wore the smuggest grin she'd ever seen. "Well?"

Yang crossed her arms and propped her feet up on the seat in front of her, "Rubes and I have dates tonight," she said matter-of-factly.

"You _what!?"_

"We," Yang pointed at herself then Ruby, "Have dates! Tonight. Isn't that awesome!?"

Weiss couldn't believe her ears. How did they work so fast!? Where did they come from? Unless…

"Wait a second. You don't mean to say that you have dates with those two dancers from the strip club, do you?"

Ruby's cheeks flushed a light pink at the thought "Ahahah, well… That's sorta what happened. Somehow."

"Seriously!?" Fantastic. Her two best friends have been seduced by women working for an establishment where the source of income is taking your clothes off.

Yang interrupted, defending herself and Ruby, "Okay, just hold up Weiss, they're not like, bad people or whatever your little heiress mind is thinking. Look, I'm taking Neo out to dinner, and Cinder's taking Ruby to a movie. I think. Is she, Rubes?" Yang looked to her sister for affirmation.

"Uh, I guess so. She kinda joked about taking me to see Fifty Shades of Grey, but I dunno how serious she was," she shrugged.

Weiss had to stop her there, "That's not.. Quite the film I'd imagine you'd want to see, Ruby."

"I know, I know! I think she just wanted to see what kind of reaction she could get if she suggested it! I'm sure it'll be a normal movie, no shades or grey anywhere, heh."

Yang continued, "ANYWAY, so. Since we don't have class tomorrow, I figured we could all spend time with our honeys tonight! That means you too, Frosty."

Weiss snapped back, "Ex_cuse_ you! Don't call me that. Plus, I don't have a "honey" or whatever it is you're thinking of."

Yang let out a hearty laugh, "Yeah right! Your lady boner was so huge for Blake that night, it was like it was physically blocking us from the exit! _Physically!_"

"What!? No, no that's—You're disgusting! That doesn't even make _sense!_"

Yang waved her off, "Yeah yeah, if you say so. Just letting you know, she's working tonight. If you wanna visit her. Neo told me… Well, she _kinda_ told me, that it's pretty slow on Mondays. You'll have all her attention if you play your cards right!"

"I don't want—Argh, Ruby can you _please_ tell your sister to shut her mouth? I'm tired of thwarting her attempts to goad me into yelling at her," Weiss turned in her seat to face the other direction.

Ruby looked back and forth between her grinning sister and her fuming friend, "Weiss is right, Yang. Iii think you need to tone it down, just a little?"

Yang shrugged, "Hey, I'm just trying to get her to be honest for once."

Ruby shot a look at her sister and turned back to Weiss, "But also, Weiss, it's not anything to be ashamed of if you did like her. I mean, we're all kinda in the same boat here. It's.. kinda funny when you think of it!" The girl did have a knack for making strange situations sound normal.

Weiss actively ignored the advice and silently thanked the heavens that the professor just walked in.

Ruby noted this and touched Weiss' knee lightly, "Just text me after class, okay?"

The rest of the class proceeded as usual, though Weiss chose to avoid Ruby and Yang thereafter. It wasn't as though she was angry with them—Well, it wasn't as though she was angry with _Ruby._ Weiss just didn't like the fact that maybe, somehow, deep down, Yang was probably right about Weiss being interested in Blake…

No, no! Never! A Schnee couldn't possibly mingle with a woman that comes from that sort of background.

…

Could she? Is there anything to be ashamed of, really, when you become enamored with a night dancer?

…

'_Rrrgh, damn Yang. DAMN HER FOR TELLING ME BLAKE WAS WORKING.'_

* * *

Much quieter on this Monday night, Malachite's Gentlemen's Club was host to still a large number of guests patiently waiting for their favorite dancers to take the stage. The familiar atmosphere hit Weiss like a truck as she discreetly slipped into the establishment, silently chiding herself for her decision to come here, when just earlier this weekend, she so clearly told herself that she wouldn't be coming back. Great how much _that _thought did for her.

Tonight, Weiss didn't drive and instead opted to take public transportation. For some reason, she felt that she needed to leave her car at home instead of driving it to such an unsavory location.

As the bouncer let her in, she held her arms crossed, trying not to stand out too much. Weiss wasn't even sure what made her come here this evening, she just knew that somehow she kind of… Wanted to. She'd never admit it outloud, at least not right now, but she did want to see Blake again. There was simply something about her.

'_Same feeling as last time. Lots of creepy dudes around, panting like dogs while they hold their dollar bills.'_

Then again, Weiss figured she wasn't much better. It was true, she _did _offer up that one dollar last time. Did her patronage here say something about her? Was she less of a proper heiress after being swept up by the art form of a nearly naked woman? Morally ambiguous answers ran through Weiss' mind.

Weiss had often heard the arguments regarding strip clubs. Plenty saying that they degrade women and that the workers aren't treated like people, more stories than you can count that could say that currently, Weiss Schnee was a piece of trash for participating, even _contributing _to such an establishment. But when she recalled the words Blake said to her that night, how very much in-command of the moment she was… It seemed that she'd only come across strong-minded individuals that so happened to shed clothing in exchange for money.

Weiss figured that fighting her conscience would do her no good now.

She began to scan the area for one certain dancer, when she was met by two women—twins, in fact, much to Weiss' surprise.

The woman with teal eyeshadow, as Weiss would figure she'd identify them by, spoke first, "You're a long way from home, aren't you?"

Weiss opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the woman with red eyeshadow, "Melanie, you know this is _her_, don't you?"

Melanie, apparently, studied Weiss' features a bit more, "Oh, you're right, Militia. I didn't realize. Should we offer her some drinks?"

Militia replied, "Yes, yes we shall. What do you like?"

Thoroughly confused by the approach, Weiss waved her hands and stopped them before they could throw any more words at each other, "Wait, wait, what's going on? Why offer me drinks? And why am I the "_her_"?"

The twins looked to each other and back to Weiss. "We're the owners of this establishment. We can offer you free drinks any time we please." Militia snapped her fingers, and not a moment later was she met with two drinks just for Weiss.

"Okay that's fine, but why _me_?" Weiss tried to refuse the drinks at first, but somehow Militia had slipped both glasses into her hands.

Melanie spoke, "Because you have favor with our favorite."

As did Militia, "She likes you very much, so we'll treat you right."

The heiress gripped the glasses, but accepted the situation nevertheless, "I… I don't really understand what's happening, but um, thank you."

The twins smiled at her. Melanie added on, "If you need anything else, just call for us."

And Militia as well, "Other than that, please enjoy the night."

The twin owners walked off to speak with the emcee, leaving Weiss dumbfounded but fully stocked for alcohol either way. She looked down at her drinks, wondering for a moment if she'd be drugged, but discarded the thought as she gingerly sipped the more colorful looking one, actually liking the fruity drink.

'_Well, I suppose this is fine too. But where is she? Maybe I should just wait for her to come on. Would that look desperate? Honestly, Weiss, just LOOK at the place you're in right now, who's going to think you're desperate here? Rrrgh, I hope Yang was telling the truth when she said she was working!'_

The heiress sat down near the back, eager to stay away from the spotlight of center stage. Weiss told herself that if Blake didn't show up by the time she was finished with her drinks, she'd just leave. Probably track down a certain Miss Xiao Long and give her a piece of her mind.

Several minutes passed, and so did the routines of several dancers, each of them lovely and bewitching as the one before, but never quite as enthralling as the girl from Friday night. Weiss had finished one drink and was well into the next, making a small mental note to find those twins and ask them what exactly they'd given her… But still no sign of Blake, it seemed. By now, Weiss leaned one elbow on the table while propping her chin up, truly upset that Blake hadn't gone on yet. With a large sigh, she took one final gulp of her drink. She was certainly drunk by now, unbelieving that her tolerance had been so low. At least she didn't drive. However, before she could get up to leave, she heard those soft, magic words being uttered from the emcee's mouth once more: "Give it up for Blake, everybody."

Fully alert now, the heiress focused all her attention to the stage as a figure clad in black lingerie, much like that of Friday night, walked up onto the stage and slowly began her routine. There was a larger crowd circling the stage at this point, several dollar bills being tossed at the dancer.

Clearly she was quite popular.

A little annoyed at all the attention given to Blake but much too drunk to care, Weiss simply watched intently Blake as she performed a similar routine to that of which she had the pleasure of seeing this past weekend. Her strong body pulling her up the pole, the graceful way she eased down, artfully spilling onto the main stage. Her movements were just as sleek, sensual and enticing as Weiss had remembered them to be.

Melanie and Militia approached Weiss once more, noticing her expressed interest in Blake.

"Did you like your drinks?" Militia spoke first this time.

Weiss tried to wave her off, "Yeah, yeah thanks for that. Now if you'll excuuuse meee…" The slur in her voice was apparent.

Melanie asked her, "You really like Blake, don't you?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" Weiss defended herself, bringing her palm to the table with a fairly loud slap, "I just—She is just, really talented, okay? You.. You would _so_ learn a thing or two!" Feeling the effects of the alcohol, Weiss crossed her arms on the table and laid her cheek on them.

As Blake was finishing her performance, the small commotion at Weiss' table caught her attention. Her eyes widened, as she was surprised to see Weiss again, but even more surprised that she was talking with the owners. Striking her final pose and hearing the emcee bring on another dancer, she let a bouncer gather up all her earnings as she grabbed her shawl and made her way to Weiss' table.

Weiss saw Blake coming, and tried to perk herself up, to little avail. "Y-You _were_ working, weren't you? Trying to hide from me.. It didn't.. It didn't work, as you can see. I am here. Aaaand you're here too. You have great abs, you know that?" Our smooth talker does it again.

"I didn't think I'd see you here again," Blake commented, noting the two empty glasses next to her. She looked at the twins with an accusing glint, "What did you two _do_?"

"We didn't think she'd be such a lightweight," Melanie remarked.

Militia looked to Blake, "Your shift's over. Take her home."

Blake quickly met Militia's green eyes, "What? My shift's nowhere near being over."

"We'll cover the hours you missed. You can't just leave the poor girl here like this, can you, Blake?"

All eyes turned to Weiss, who was currently groaning and shaking her head into her sleeves. What exactly did the Malachite sisters give her…?

It took a few seconds, but Blake sighed and gave in to the offer. At least she gets to go home early, she supposed. "I.. Uh, no, I guess I can't."

The twins once again looked at each other with a triumphant over their eyes, probably feeling satisfied with their work tonight. Blake's never taken even a _sliver_ of an interest in any one person, and they thought they could get another regular out of Weiss if they helped.. Move things along, so to speak.

The sisters walked away without saying anything more. Blake watched them leave, irritated at their meddlesome personalities, but turned her attention to the drunken girl in front of her.

"Weiss, get up. I'm taking you home."

"You… You're what? Who? I'm not doing _anything_ with you, you.. you rudely sexy person, you. Mark my words." Her voice was heavy with intoxication, and though she _said_ she wouldn't go anywhere, she found herself standing up and grabbing her purse. "I'm staying right here! Right here.. G-Give me your arm. I don't feel well."

Alarmed by this information, Blake circled an arm around Weiss' waist and slung her free arm over her shoulder, supporting her weight easily. "Alright, we're going. Just breathe, okay?"

"No, no I don't think I will! _I _am the heiress to the—hic!—The Schnee company, and I can choose not to breathe, thank you very much!"

The Malachite sisters could only look on with amused expressions as Blake walked Weiss out the door.

This would prove to be a very long night for just about everybody.

* * *

It was finally the next morning. A few birds were chirping, and the sound of intermittent cars passing by could be heard from the open window.

Weiss had awoken with a piercing headache, not quite wanting to open her eyes just yet for fear of light, or noise, or just about anything that would cause her pain. Eventually, she sucked it up and pulled herself out of the covers and sat up in the bed, checking her phone for the time.

It read 7:16. Perfect. Right before her alarm was supposed to go off. She quickly shut them off before they could sound and checked through her missed texts and calls. It looks like she got quite a few from Ruby, worried since she hadn't heard from her since the evening before. She started to reply, but she figured she'd fill her in on what happened when she comes over to her and Yang's place later today, as she usually did on their days off.

She also got a notification that Yang started a game of Trivia Crack with her. Weiss internally groaned at this, because Yang somehow was able to beat her more than half the time. And yet the girl can't compile notes to save her life! She'd deal with her later. For now, Weiss was stuck dealing with the nauseating drums of illness and the pains of bitter regret.

'_I.. I feel horrible. Wow. Great going, Weiss. Is this seriously what college students like to do? If so, then please leave me out of it. Thank you for the opportunity.'_

Rubbing her eyes a bit, Weiss relished the cool feel of the black sheets and wished she could just go.. Back to..

'_Wh—Black sheets!?'_

Finally realizing that her surroundings were unfamiliar, Weiss inadvertently grabbed more of the bed's comforter and brought it up to her chest, quickly looking around to assess the area.

"Where… Where am I?"

Oh god, she'd been kidnapped. Yep, this was it for her. But of course, she was a Schnee! Surely she could devise a plan to distract her captor and get out of the situation ali—

"Calm down. You're at my place."

Weiss quickly turned to the voice, and all but gaped as Blake stood in front of her, holding a plate of food. Her eyes couldn't help but wander as she noticed Blake's black (of course), lacey underwear and equally black tank top. Her hair was down in a messy but alluring scrawl, and her perfectly toned body made no small statement in the leaking sunlight of the room. Her eyes were half-lidded, maybe even tired, but they were incredible attractive nonetheless.

'_Quite the pair of pajamas she has… Fuck.'_

Blake raised an eyebrow, but decided not to press the issue. She handed Weiss the plate of food before returning to her desk, where she had laid out her laptop and cup of tea. Blake opened up a browser and proceeded to check her emails and various social media sites.

Silence filled the air as a confused Weiss stared back and forth at Blake and the plate of food, which was a simple spread of eggs and toast. Looking around the room a bit more, she noticed a glass of water was waiting on the nightstand, presumably for her to combat her sure-to-come hangover. Her gaze lowered to herself, and the unfamiliar shirt she was wearing—Did she… Okay, yes, she still had underwear on. Good. But the loose-fitting shirt she had on, with one side of the collar drooping past her shoulder could only belong to Blake. The thought alone colored Weiss' cheeks pink, and she decided she'd better eat before she got any more less-than-noble ideas.

She took a bite of her toast, thinking of some way to stir up conversation. "Um.. Where are my clothes?"

Blake answered, but didn't turn away from her laptop, "They're folded at the foot of the bed. I washed them, too."

"What? Why?"

"Because you sort of vomited on the both of us when I took you home."

"…Oh. Wait, REALLY!? Oh, oh my god! I'm _so_ sorry about that," Weiss covered her face, overwhelmed by the embarrassment of the situation. Fantastic second impression, Weiss. Throwing up on the girl who gave you a lapdance a few days ago.

Blake looked back at Weiss momentarily and gave her a small smile, "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Did you sleep in that? Er, where _did_ you sleep, anyhow?" Weiss continued to ask. It wasn't especially accurate that she wanted to know the information, more so than she wanted to hear Blake speak just a little bit more.

"I slept in my own bed, of course. Right next to you. And yes, I slept in this. Were you afraid that I would be sleeping naked or something?"

"I—Well, in a way, maybe."

Blake let out a breath before sipping her tea, "I take off my clothes to pay my bills, Weiss. It's not my way of life or anything."

"I didn't mean it like that! I was just. I'm sorry. I'm just a little disoriented right now. I never expected to wake up in your bed after all." Weiss knew all too well the implications that could arise out of this situation, but of course, a Schnee must take control before things get out of hand. "We didn't, uh.."

"No, I—" Blake sighed, "What do you even take me for?"

"Okay, okay sorry! I get it. But, thank you. Really. You're very kind to have taken care of me," Weiss took another bite of toast and started on her eggs.

Blake turned her chair to fully face Weiss by now, "I think you're taking my kindness a little too far. My bosses practically demanded that I get you out of there after they fed you drinks.. But, yeah, I guess I couldn't leave you there by yourself." Blake smiled at a thought, and figured she'd ask, "Weiss, did you come just to see me?"

The heiress stopped her eating and flicked her eyes to Blake. She cleared her throat before answering, wanting to make this a proper answer. "As a matter of fact, I did. I was informed that you would be working, and so I thought I'd take the opportunity to—"

"So you wanted another lapdance? I can give you one right now, if you'd like," Blake joked.

"N-No! I mean, if you really offered—Okay, just listen! I don't know. With Yang and Ruby on their dates with your coworkers, I thought I'd just stop by and say hi. Or something. I mean. You dance really well, and would it be too imposing if I told you it was maybe, just a little bit nice watching you? Oh my goodness, does that make me some type of pervert or something?"

Blake couldn't help but giggle at the heiress' struggle to say what she wanted. She suddenly had the thought that she'd never seen anyone cuter than the one in her shirt, in her _bed_, right here and now.

"You're not weird or perverted, trust me. You're probably the most upstanding patron we've had in a long time. Please don't feel embarrassed or wrong if you compliment me on my dancing or my body, it's just part of what I do. It's.. Actually sort of endearing that you told me you liked my stomach, rather than my chest."

Weiss was finishing up her eggs but paused to clarify, "I _said_ that? Holy crap. I'm never getting drunk again."

Blake considered the girl for a moment, and a thought struck her. What sort of reaction could she get out of Weiss, the businessman's daughter who was too well-groomed to know any better? This morning was already interesting enough as it stood, might as well bring it on home.

She stood up and walked to the bed, taking the almost-finished plate of food away from Weiss and setting it on the nightstand. Blake was met with questioning eyes and heated cheeks as she crawled on top of the Schnee girl, knees on either side of Weiss' thighs. Blake settled into her position comfortably, wrapping her wrists loosely around Weiss' neck.

"Wh—Wh—What are you doing!?" Her lips say no, but her hands say "HELL YEAH" as she unwittingly grabbed hold of Blake's waist gently.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed of your upstanding nature. Now, if you _were_ one of those creeps that frequent my workplace, you wouldn't be so stiff, and you'd probably expect me to take my shirt off. Do you expect me to strip for you right now, Weiss?"

She could only gulp, trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was once again being straddled by this beauty—Though this time, in a much more intimate fashion. "No, not at all! Of course not.."

"Right. So, you're saying you _don't _mind if I—" Blake performed a few of her signature body rolls, slowly and agonizingly much too well, in Weiss' opinion.

'_Holy fuck, what do I even do!?'_ Oh, Weiss. Try to hang in there.

Face as red as a fire truck, Weiss didn't even know where to look or what to think while Blake was administering her physical talents—And so, she panicked and did the next best thing: Embraced the situation and hugged Blake's waist as tightly as possible in a last-ditch effort to make her stop.

"Okay, okay, just—Just stop, please? I can't take any more of this."

It was Blake's turn for a red face, never having actually had someone _hug _her while she was on their lap. Her ministrations were slowed to a halt and her hands were hovering in the air, unsure whether she was allowed to place them on Weiss or otherwise. She could feel her own heart thumping, nearly beating straight out of her chest at the contact, but did her best to calm down and gently wrap her arms around Weiss' shoulders.

The pair stayed like that for several moments, appreciating the silence and comfort brought to one another. It wasn't every day that you got to just hold someone like that, and especially not for a night worker or an uptight business heiress. As much as they probably thought they should stop… Some connections just couldn't be broken so easily, by logic or reason.

Jeez. Blake was supposed to be the one who embarrassed Weiss, _not_ the other way around.

"Sorry. I just wanted to tease you a little… Um. I can get off, if you want."

Not that Weiss really wanted that, but etiquette called for it. "Oh, y-yeah. Sure." She cleared her throat for good measure as Blake withdrew from her lap.

The two sat in silence for another good few moments before Weiss' phone buzzed a few times, signaling a text. She reached for the device and scrolled through it, letting out a disappointed breath.

"Looks like I've got to get going.. I usually meet Yang and Ruby up on our days off to study. Well, _attempt_ to study, anyhow." Weiss grabbed her clothes, unfolding the leggings she wore the night before. With a slight blush, she looked up at Blake gingerly, "Is it okay if I get dressed?"

Blake tilted her head at the strange question, "Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

. . .

Realization hit her. "O-Oh, sorry, yeah, go ahead." She turned and faced the wall while Weiss dressed herself.

After dressing, Weiss excused herself to Blake's restroom, where she washed her face in an attempt to clean off the shame of last night. She tried to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind; the previous night was a blur, so she was at least _slightly_ sure that she had everything she'd brought in the first place.

"If you could direct me to the nearest bus stop, that would be great," she asked, slinging her purse over one shoulder.

"No need. I'll give you a ride to your friend's."

"Are you sure?" Weiss thought she might offer, but she wasn't counting on it absolutely. "Thank you, that'd be great… Are we taking a.. Car…?"

"Yes, what else would we take? A bike?"

"… I thought maybe you might just use the bus for transportation."

Blake looked at Weiss with a serious expression. "You 'think' a lot of things. You're actually kind of rude, you know that?"

Locking the door behind her, Blake led Weiss down the stairs of the apartment complex and into the parking garage. Weiss directed Blake to Ruby and Yang's house, making small talk along the way. It wasn't terribly active conversation, but it was nice nonetheless, Weiss thought. She still wasn't sure how to feel about the events of last night leading into the morning, but taking things in stride is just what she's been having to deal with lately, much to her dismay.

Blake pulled up to the curb of their house, shutting off the car. She waited for Weiss to gather her things.

"Thank you so much, for everything. Again. I'm sorry you had to deal with all of my slovenliness," Weiss said, preparing to open the door.

"No, it's no problem. Thanks for livening up my life for once," Blake smiled. Her eyes cast down for a moment but returned to Weiss' to ask one more thing, "Weiss?"

"Yeah?"

"... Would it be alright if we exchanged numbers?"

The heiress smiled inwardly and bit her lip at the request, which she was secretly hoping to receive before she exited the car. "I suppose we could."

* * *

An exhausted Weiss had just come through the door to her friends' house, all but dragging her purse along with her.

"I'm here, you—"

"WEISS!" Ruby slammed into the heiress at full speed, crushing her in a locked embrace. "Where _were_ you!? Oh my god, we thought you died!"

"No, no I didn't die—Rgh, Ruby get _off!_—I just.. Some stuff happened last night. It was insane."

"You're not hurt, are you? You—Oh, Weiss, your clothes smell really good. Did you get new detergent?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and proceeded to flop onto their couch. "I was at Blake's last night."

A loud voice yelled from the kitchen, "_Whoa, you sure work fast, Schnee!"_

"Whatever you're thinking, that is _NOT_ what happened!" Schnee yelled back.

Yang skittered out of the kitchen with an apron on and an oven mitt in hand, leaning over the back of the couch to talk with Weiss. "Seriously though, how'd that even happen? You totally went to see her last night, didn't you?"

"Yes, but it wasn't because of you, okay? I'll just.. Tell you guys about it later on or something. I really don't feel like discussing the messy details right now." Weiss turned her attention to Ruby this time, "But you, missy! How did your evening go with Cinder?"

Ruby scratched her cheek bashfully, "I, uhh.. Well, she's.. Something?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, Ruby Rose wins the award for most descriptive. _And!?_"

"We, I dunno, just watched a movie and stuff. She was actually pretty sweet. And, we.. maybesortofkissed," Ruby flinched preemptively after that last part.

Yang swung around post-haste at the comment, "What!? That woman laid her hands on _my_ sis!?"

"Yang, it was just a peck, seriously! I'm an adult now too, hmph."

Weiss chuckled at the Yang's always overprotective nature toward Ruby. "And what about you, Xiao Long? Tell me allll about short, silent and scary."

"Whoa, _hey_. She's not even that scary. But, you know, it was kind of nice? Again, she's not that much of a talker, but I think we really connected, you know? Like, I let her hold my hand and stuff. But her grip is super strong…" Yang reminisced about Neo's small, but deathly hands. "A-Anyway, breakfast is almost ready. Hope you're hungry!"

"I already ate, but thank you."

"Ohhh, I bet you did."

A laughing Yang retreated to the kitchen after being chased by a flying pillow, courtesy of Weiss. Ruby decided to help out, leaving Weiss to her own devices on the couch. She attempted to relax, but was interrupted by an all-too-familiar buzzing noise.

She reached into her pocket to slide out her phone and check her messages, and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of one particular message:

_Hey, it's Blake. I know we just saw each other, but would you like to go out sometime? Maybe some coffee? I'm off tomorrow night, do you have class?_

To which Weiss eagerly replied,

_I'd love to. Tomorrow night is perfect._

* * *

**a/n:** Well, that's it, that's the end. I really liked how it ended on the first chapter but I just couldn't resist expanding on this just a little bit further.

So yes this is the 'last' installment for Evening at Malachite's. But you know what? Stay tuned for an M-rated sequel which will undoubtedly delve into our favorite couple's... more explicit romantic experiences. Aka the first real sex scene I write for Monochrome. YAY.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
